


Bullet

by Yasbid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, its getting gay y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasbid/pseuds/Yasbid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his boss leaves the shop for a few hours, Burgerpants suspects Mettaton might have a teensy tiny obsession with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> so, i started writing this waaaay back. i have no idea how this is going to end or how many chapters it'll be???  
> idk. lemme know what u think bc i think it sucks even tho i rewrote half of it lol.  
> also feel free to point out any typos or weird grammar mistakes. i have a crappy brain and shaky hands so im bound to mess up.

The ‘sky’ outside the tinted windows was darkening. The day was slowly bringing itself to a close. But that didn’t mean he was going home, and he knew that. He knew it almost as well as he knew that his boss would arrive soon. He’d probably just give him the usual spiel. The thought earned a raspy chuckle from the cat-monster. Last time he gave Mettaton backtalk he was forced to clean the restrooms and the grill for a whole week. His boss had only resorted to physical punishment once in his entire career. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the automatic doors slid open with an unpleasant screech. Mettaton was rolling in through the doors steadily, the individual lights on his screen blinking idly as they always had. “Hi, sir.” He managed to choke out the greeting. Mettaton raised his hand in acknowledgement, gliding behind the counter to stand beside him. “Tell me, Burgerpants.” His metallic, static-filled voice sounded surprisingly close to his ear. “Does change frighten you?” Ominous, he thought sarcastically. “Not even a bit, sir.” He said flatly. “Marvelous!” Mettaton exclaimed, scooting away to his office. 

“Weird.” Burgerpants muttered. Last time his boss asked him something vague like that, he came back the next day demanding that every piece of food had at least a 1-inch layer of sequins. Whatever the purpose of it was, it certainly didn’t attract more customers. In fact, the employee was almost positive it did the exact opposite of that.

He decided that whatever his boss had planned, he could handle. He’s handled enough of Mettaton’s weird shit this whole time. He’s been in there a long time. Burgerpants pondered. As soon as he’d finished his thought, Mettaton came bursting through his office door and wheeled his way to the front entrance. “I’m going to see Dr. Alphys.” He stated. “She needs to have a look at my switch. I think it’s broken.” He gave the employee a rough pat on the back. “Be good, won’t you?” He said quickly before exiting the building. 

In that moment, Burgerpants felt as if his bosses touch would have killed him. He couldn’t help but flinch when he raised his hand to him. Stupid assumptions from a stupid person. An intrusive thought barked at him. 

The synthetic sun had barely moved since he last glanced out the window. Why did his boss insist on making Alphys put that fake sky out there? He kept telling him it was so people could tell the time. They had clocks, watches, even more. “It doesn’t all have to be like the surface.” He grumbled to himself. Mettaton was very persistent about keeping things ‘life-like’. He wanted everything to be how it was on the surface. Before he could come up with another snarky comment, a thought came to mind. But who doesn’t want it to be like the surface? He stared at the wall with an uncomfortable expression. This was getting too deep and meaningful for this hour.

He nearly slipped on the freshly waxed floors when the doors screeched open once more. The fur along his nape and spine was bristling like mad. The sudden noise had caught the poor employee so off guard, he barely recognized his boss scooting behind the counter to stand still beside him. Burgerpants looked to his side, trying to still his trembling body.  
“See?” Mettaton said proudly, spinning around to show off a switch on his back. “What does it do, you ask?” He spoke quickly before Burgerpants could respond. “It allows me to take on a completely new form. Darling Alphys has been working on this for a long time.” He sure was flaunting this thing quite a bit. “Anyways, back to work with you. You have a customer.” He ordered before wheeling back to his office.

Mettaton was right. A child had just walked through the door. “Welcome to the…” He trailed off as he saw that the poor thing could barely see over the counter. This didn’t seem to bother them, as they just placed their tiny hands on the smooth surface and hoisted themselves up. “Uh, how can I help you, kid?” He spoke nervously, now eye-level with the child who was now sitting cross-legged on the counter. They dropped a tiny satchel of gold, then made a series seemingly random hand gestures. 

“Wait, wait. Move your hands slower.” He instructed, trying to recall the gestures. Burgerpants had only a small recollection of sign language, as he squinted at the now downtempo hand-shapes.

Once they finished, they pushed the satchel closer to him. “Gotcha. One second.” He shuffled around in the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder every now and then to see if they were still on the counter. Each time he looked, they were in the same position, with the same blank expression. He brushed off the weirdness, packing the food he’d just prepared in a little paper bag and setting it on the counter beside the child.

They nodded and smiled, taking the bag and hopping off the counter to leave. “Have a nice day!” He said before they left. He turned his attention to the satchel, giving it a little shake before opening it to sort the gold coins inside. Once all the coins were in neat little piles, he loaded them into the register, which closed with a loud ‘clack’. 

The employee gave a tiny sigh. Despite the strange occurrence moments ago, he still felt bored. If his boss wasn’t in the building, he’d be pulling out a cigarette and a lighter by now. Speak of the devil, there he was. Mettaton didn’t explain his departure this time around. The robotic fellow just wheeled out from his office and flung the exit open before vanishing. “Wait!” Burgerpants shouted, hoping to grab his attention through the glass doors. Luckily, Mettaton spun around reluctantly, his LED lights flashing in random patterns. “What?” He seemed agitated at being interrupted. “How, uh, how long will you be out, sir?” He inquired, clasping his hands together under the desk in a hopeful manner. “At most two hours. Do try not to bother me again tonight.” His boss replied flatly, leaving the building yet again.

The employee grinned to himself, his mind racing with all the activities he could do thanks to Mettaton’s absence. He could change the music, he could go home for a bit, he could nap, he could waste time deciding- oh, right. Moron.

He went to Mettaton’s office. He wasn’t aware why, exactly, but he ended up there. He sat in the leather office chair behind the mahogany workspace. The cat-monster giggled audibly, kicking his legs in child-like excitement. It took a few deep sighs to fully relax, though his heart remained racing. He could hardly believe what he was about to do. A few more deep breaths. Relax, buddy. He thought, attempting to sooth himself.

He couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face when he opened one of the desks drawers to rummage through the contents. Keys for something, nails and screws, pictures…  
Pictures? Of what?

Burgerpants shrugged and took a peek. There were some of him posing with those two girls who sold garbage, some of him looking handsome in front of the fountain outside, and assorted pictures of the employee sleeping, smoking, and generally slacking on the job. The dark circles beneath his eyes were apparent in every single one of the photos.

With his face heating up with embarrassment, he tucked the photos in his pocket and closed up the drawer. That’ll happen, won’t it? You lurk, and then you get your feelings hurt.

He almost fell out of the chair while trying to exit the office as quick as possible. He dashed outside of the shop, clutching his chest. Luckily for him, nobody was in the… Lobby? Whatever it was called, he wanted to get away from it.

And he did just that. The air had a bit of a chill to it, making him shiver under his fur. He pulled his cellphone from his back pocket. Whatever was going on with Mettaton’s weird pictures of him, he was going to find out. Burgerpants had a very important call to make.


	2. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update lol.   
> i present to you, gay shit.   
> enjoy, because the next chapter gets into some more heavy territory.   
> also sorry its so short. i just really wanted to put Something out. 
> 
> the next chapter will definitely be longer + less awful

Burgerpants struggled to dial the number quickly enough, his fingers slipping all over his phone screen and continuously hit the wrong numbers. He hit call, his heart racing while he listened to the dial tone.

 

“Pick up, you stupid--” He quickly shut his mouth. “Hello?” The voice on the other end of the line called. “Burgy, what’s going on? It’s like, four in the morning.” 

He had called his friend Nick, more formally known as the Nice Cream Guy. “I’m sorry, shit, I’m sorry. I think I’m in trouble? Maybe?” Burgerpants spoke quickly, and he was barely able to hear Nick’s response over the blood pounding in his ears. “Slow down. Are you okay? Where are you right now?” 

 

“I’m… Outside the hotel. I’m fine, but something  _ really _ weird is going on.” Burgerpants mumbled, afraid of being overheard. “It’s Mettaton. He has a lot of pictures of me. Like, even ones where I’m sleeping and shit.” His voice shook. “I’m scared. I don’t know why he would do that…” 

Nick sounded concerned, but he spoke calmly. “Sean,” Burgerpants jumped slightly at the use of his real name. “I know it’s scary. I’m going to come see you, alright? I’ll try to help you sort this out. Is that okay?” 

 

“Yeah… Okay…” He let out a heavy sigh. “I'm gonna hang up now… Thank you, Nick.” 

“Alright. I’ll see you later.” With that, he tapped the little red button on his phone and shoved it in his pocket. Burgerpants sighed again, shutting his eyes tightly. 

 

This was going to be one hell of a night.

 

\--

 

The cat-monster lifted his head when he heard footsteps. His fur bristled uneasily until he saw Nick turn the corner, smiling when their eyes met. When Nick approached him, it was like seeing an angel descend from heaven. He quickly shoved the thought away, embarrassed he’d even imagine such a thing.

 

“Hey, buddy.” Burgerpants spoke quietly, keeping his head lowered. It was surprising that Nick could hear him at all. 

 

Nick sat down on the small bench beside him, smiling. “So… What’s been happening?” He inquired, tilting his head a bit. Burgerpants didn’t look at him. “Just… Look at these, dude.” He mumbled, pulling the pictures from his pocket and handing them to Nick.

 

He silently flipped through the photos, a focused expression on his face. “Okay, some of them were cute, but that’s just me because you always look cute, but the ones of you sleeping? That was a bit creepy.”

 

Burgerpants shrugged. “S’what I get for sleeping on the job.” He grumbled, looking away. Wait, did Nick say he was cute?

 

“Oh, hush. But seriously, I think you should stay away from your boss for a while. Why don’t you just text him real quick saying you got sick or something?” Nick suggested, scooting a little closer. 

 

Another shrug. “I guess…” 

 

Nick encouraged him more. “Just type something like... ‘Hey, boss, I kinda threw up so I’m gonna be at home for a while”.” Burgerpants sighed.  _ Yolo, I guess. _ He thought to himself, typing out the text to his boss in Nick’s exact words. Without a second thought, he hit ‘send’.

 

It nearly took all his willpower to do so.

 

“You feel alright?” Nick asked, putting his hand on Sean’s shoulder. “Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.” Burgerpants was the exact opposite of fine. 

 

“We can go to my place, if you want. We don’t have to do anything. Do you wanna do that?” He asked, his hand still gently resting on his friend’s shoulder. “That would be really nice... “ He spoke with a smile. 

 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Nick said, helping Burgerpants get up from the bench.

 

\--

 

They walked together in the cold all the way to Nick’s house. They didn’t speak much, but something had bothered Sean the whole time. He kept noticing how Nick’s hands were shaking, because he didn’t put on gloves. He had to resist the urge to hold his hand.

 

He wanted to. Very badly. 

 

Friends can hold hands, right?  _ No, it’d be...weird. He might look at me funny…  _ He tried to shake the thought away. It didn’t work. 

 

He tucked his own shivering paws into his pockets and kept walking.

 

A few minutes of awkward silence later, Nick spoke up. “We’re here. C’mon, I got blankets inside, and I can make us some hot cocoa.” He smiled at Burgerpants, leading him up the small set of stairs and into his house.

 

Once inside, Sean made himself comfortable on the couch while Nick went to the kitchen. Burgerpants found himself just spacing out on Nick's couch. His thoughts weren't clear or specific, but there were a lot of them.

 

Nick was busy making noise in the kitchen, and probably burning himself on the hot kettle judging by how he cursed under his breath. 

 

“You alright?” Burgerpants called over his shoulder. “Yeah. Just got startled is all.” Nick panted. 

Burgerpants couldn't help but smile. Soon, Nick made his way to the couch, handing Burgerpants his cup of cocoa. “Careful. It's still kinda hot.” He warned. Burgerpants took a sip anyway, ignoring the burning sensation in his mouth.

 

They sat together for what seemed like an eternity, sipping their cocoa and making light conversation. Soon enough their empty cups were on the coffee table and Nick and Sean were wrapped in blankets.

 

Nick was nearly asleep, and in his half consciousness he scooted closer to Burgerpants and leaned on him slightly and rested his head on his shoulder. 

  
Burgerpants just smiled and closed his eyes, happy as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thar she blows. i may not write more of this very soon because i wanna do Other Things but im not leaving this baby behind till its done.
> 
> thank y'all for reading!!! as usual pls notify me of any grammatical or spelling errors because most of this was written on my phone.


	3. Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to talk to Mettaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey look who it is.  
> this chapter only gets a liiiitle heavy, but the next one is a little weirder.
> 
> as always, enjoy!

Burgerpants slowly opened his eyes, his ears twitching slightly as he awoke. He could feel a slight pressure on the right side of his body, and upon turning his head to see what it was, he was met with the adorable sight of Nick leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep and gently snoring. 

 

The cat-monster instantly felt his cheeks grow warmer. It was times like these he was thankful for being covered in fur. Nick shuffled around a bit in his half consciousness, mumbling something as he wrapped his arms around Burgerpants’s waist. At this point, his heart was pounding in his chest.

 

_ When did I get so gay?  _ The thought crossed his mind for a brief moment, and his blush got more intense.

 

Nick moved around some more, then slowly opened his eyes. He looked as if he didn’t know where he was for a little bit, and it was the sweetest thing. After he noticed his arm around Burgerpants, he smiled and curled closer to him, inhaling deeply.  

 

Burgerpants swore he was sweating. 

 

Before he could manage to say anything to the groggy Nick, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He tried to ignore it, but that went south pretty damn fast. With a groan, he fished it out of his pants to see who was trying to contact him. He saw he had a couple texts, tilting his head in mild confusion.

 

MTT: you’re late.

 

MTT: you need to get back to the shop. right now.

 

His heart sank in his chest.

 

Nick took notice of his distress and gave him a concerned look. “What’s wrong, Sean?” He asked, his voice still quiet and mumbly from sleep. Burgerpants didn’t realize he had a disgusted expression on his face until Nick spoke. He shook his head in attempt to rid himself of the thoughts. It didn’t work. 

 

“It’s Mettaton. He’s… I just… Ugh, just  _ look _ .” He handed Nick his phone. Nick squinted, taking a few seconds to read over the short texts. Burgerpants looked visibly pained by all of this. “You don’t have to go, if you don’t want to…” Nick spoke, handing Sean his phone back. He just groaned in response, dragging his paws down his face.

 

Burgerpants really,  _ really  _ looked like he wanted to die.

 

“No, I… I have to go. Either I need to quit this creepy job, or die tryin’.” He sounded… determined. Like he knew what he was doing.

 

_ I really have no idea what the fuck I’m doing.  _

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Burgerpants walked steadily toward the hotel, Nick directly behind him. It was still pretty cold out, but it didn’t bother him as much now. 

 

Nick stopped in his tracks, lowering his head. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, fiddling with his suspenders nervously. He looked more afraid of the situation than Burgerpants was. “...No. But I’m gonna do it anyway.” The cat-monster shrugged, walking a bit slower so Nick could catch up to him. He stepped in through the automatic door of the hotel, taking in a sharp breath as he did so.

 

It was a bit warmer inside, but he barely had time to take it in. He walked right past the obnoxious fountain and the obnoxious decorations, preparing to face his obnoxious boss.

 

Burgerpants opened the door to the shop and looked around for Mettaton, but he was nowhere to be found. Typical. His boss was almost always on the move. It was so hard to find the bastard anywhere. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity of wandering around the hotel searching for Mettaton, both Burgerpants and Nick finally came across the bucket of bolts. He was talking to Dr. Alphys, probably about something important regarding his recently added new form. But Burgerpants didn't care. He had to talk to him.

 

He cleared his throat nervously. Almost all the courage he had built up had disappeared. 

 

Nick rested his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod. Burgerpants sighed heavily and spoke up. “Hey, uh, Mettaton?” He tried to get his attention as best as he could, and to his relief, Mettaton turned to look his way. “Burgerpants! Where on earth have you been! You should have been at work  _ hours _ ago.” His boss scolded. 

 

“Yeah, um… Here's the thing… I quit.” The cat-monster tried to stand his ground to the best of his ability, but it was hard when his entire body was shaking out of fear.

 

“You… What?” Mettaton sighed. “Alphys, darling, will you please excuse us? We can talk later, I promise.” Alphys, the poor thing, looked so lost and confused. “Oh! S-sure! I’ll, um… see myself out then…” With that, she scampered out of the hotel, dropping the clipboard she was holding at least three times.

 

“Now, Burger Boy, would you like to explain what's going on?” God, Burgerpants hated when he used that voice. So full of mock sympathy. 

 

“You heard me. I quit. This job has gone from zero to a hundred  _ real fast _ .” He said, standing a little taller now. “I saw those pictures, man. It's creepy.”

 

Mettaton groaned. “Why were you in my office? And snooping around, too?” 

 

Burgerpants felt the fur on his nape begin to rise, and the tip of his tail twitched with annoyance. “You think  _ I  _ was snooping? You're the one who took pictures of me in my sleep!” He spat. Now it was Nick's turn to speak up. “Listen, Mettaton, you can't just do something like that. Sean has every right to quit. There's plenty of monsters who could take his job.” Nick tried to be as reasonable as he could. Bless him.

 

Mettaton looked like he had something on his mind, despite his face being a bunch of little lights. “I’ll let you quit, on one condition.”

 

“And what's that?” Burgerpants raised a brow and crossed his arms, preparing himself for some weird shit. 

 

“Come to my office tomorrow night.We can talk about this whole thing privately. Does that sound good?” Mettaton wasn't speaking with a mocking voice this time. He sounded… Honest. That was a first for him. “Oh… Okay…” Burgerpants was confused as all hell, but maybe they could really resolve this together.

 

Nick  _ really _ looked like he wanted to say something, but he held his tongue. Hopefully he would speak up later. 

 

“Good. See you around, Burger Boy.” That was all Mettaton said before he turned and wheeled away.

 

Burgerpants let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. His heart was racing and he felt like he was going to scream or fall apart or--

 

“Sean.”

 

It was Nick's voice.

 

Burgerpants snapped out of his little panic and turned to face his friend. 

 

“Y-yeah?” He mumbled.

 

“Do you not realize how creepy that was?” Nick asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

 

“How creepy what was?” What had just happened, anyway? Burgerpants honestly couldn't remember. 

 

“Mettaton wants you to meet him alone, in his office, at night. Doesn't that seem  _ kinda _ shady?”

 

“Uh… kinda…” 

 

“Sorry, it's just… I don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend and, well, I care about you.” Nick sounded defeated. “Do you want me to walk you home?” 

 

“Yeah, that'd … That'd be nice.”

 

\--

  
  
  
  


They walked beside each other quietly. Nick looked like he wanted to say more, but he never spoke. Sean felt… Odd. Nick had said they were friends, but…

 

Burgerpants took a deep breath.

 

He wanted to be more than that. 

 

Oh god, he wanted so much more than that… He wanted to tell Nick so badly, just to let him know. He ignored the thoughts as best as he could, but it didn't last long. He thought about holding his hand and cuddling him, and maybe even kissing him.

 

The thought of kissing Nick wouldn't leave his head. It just kept replaying over and over in his mind.

 

Not long after that, they arrived in front of Sean's house. 

 

“So, um… I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Nick asked. 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Burgerpants smiled at him.

 

There was a bit of an awkward silence, but then Sean thought for a second.  _ Fuck it. I’m saying it.  _

 

“...I love you, Nick.” He said it just loud enough for him hear. He felt his face get warmer and warmer underneath his fur.

 

Nick was caught off guard by his words, but he smiled and pulled his cat-monster pal in for a hug. “I love you too, Sean.”

 

Burgerpants didn't know if he understood he didn't mean it in a platonic sort of way, but it made him grin nonetheless. For now, he enjoyed Nick's arms around him.

 

They stood like that for a long time. Just holding one another and breathing in their scent. It was… Nice.

 

When they pulled apart, Nick had the most precious smile on his face. “It's kinda late, so, uh… I should get going.” He said, scratching the back of his neck. “Okay… Goodnight.” Burgerpants replied.

 

“Goodnight, Burgy.” Nick purred. 

And he walked away.

 

Sean watched him go until he was completely out of his view. 

  
In that moment, everything seemed like it might just be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy. there it is. 
> 
> i hope y'all liked this chapter. this fic is gonna be on a little hiatus after the next chapter, so be on the lookout for some other fandom stuff from me if ya like.
> 
> also, i have a Tumblr for fic updates and stuff. my url there is yasbid too, so check it out for extra notes and updates on how stuffs coming along.
> 
> thank u for reading!!


	4. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgerpants attends his meeting with Mettaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh henlo   
> sorry this one took so long to put out lol. just been a lil bit busy. but, i had a change of heart. the hiatus will actually be after the Next chapter, not this one. mainly cuz i felt bad about taking my sweet ol time with this one.
> 
> i will give a warning for this chapter though. there is a pretty nonconsentual scene. nothing explicit, its just a little unnerving (at least it was to me while writing it. yikes.)

Faint blue light shone in through the windows of Burgerpants’s bedroom. The cat-monster was curled up in his bed, blankets and pillows strewn about around him. 

He blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes. He was slightly disappointed that he hadn’t woken up in Nick’s house again. Only slightly, he thought to himself, before sprawling out on his bed, stretching all of his muscles. 

Burgerpants wanted to stay in his room like this all day, but he knew in the back of his mind that he had to get up and be productive. He considered texting Nick, but he knew he’d be working at this hour. He couldn’t understand why that guy was so passionate about his little ice cream stand, but it was cute. 

He figured he should stop thinking about his friend this early in the day. He always gets a little… Cuddly in the morning. 

Cuddliness aside, Burgerpants hauled himself out of bed and staggered to his closet to put on something other than his rather ironic burger print underwear. He grabbed one of his favorite sweaters and some jeans, keeping in mind the colder weather these days.

After dressing himself, he decided he looked at least somewhat presentable. He figured he could go on a little walk to pass the time, considering he didn’t have much to do today aside from later on in the evening.

Oh shit.

He’d promised he would go see Mettaton tonight. He completely forgot he even spoke to him yesterday.

He took a deep breath. He didn’t have to worry about that until later. For now, though, he could pretty much do whatever he wanted. The freedom did sound fun, but there really wasn’t much to do around the area this time of day. He didn’t have many friends, and most monsters would be in their houses due to the cold.

Well… There were two people he could maybe consider friends…

No way. Those two were a menace on everything sacred. Hiding in their creepy little alleyway, playing with trash all day. Sean would rather dip his paws in the fry maker before he willingly spoke to them. 

He chuckled to himself, trying to enjoy his walk as much as possible despite boredom nagging at him. 

“Hey!! Hey, burger kid!”   
Goddamn it. Speak of the devil.

Catty was waving at him from behind a dumpster, Bratty digging around in a trash bag she probably dragged out of the stinking green thing.

“Uh. Hey.” Burgerpants managed to croak out. He never knew these guys crept around this early.

“Where ya been, dude? I haven’t seen you since, like, the incident.” Catty mewed, putting an all too unnecessary emphasis on the word “incident”. Bratty kicked over the bag she was scrounging through, briefly mumbling to Catty that there wasn’t anything good in it before noticing Sean and practically shrieking. “Oh my god, hi!” 

Bratty dramatically hugged Catty “It's him! That guy! I thought we blew it with him when we pulled that stunt a while back.” She giggled. All Sean did was groan. He didn't want to remember that shitstorm right now. Or ever.

Catty laughed briefly, before catching her breath. “I know!! Wow. Anyway, we were just a little curious… You got anywhere to be tonight?” “Cause we totally wanna hang out with you. To, like, catch up and stuff!” Bratty added, grinning excitedly. Catch up? If there was anyone he wanted to catch up with, it wasn't these two. He kinda wanted to, though. Just to humor them.

He wanted to decline. He had made a promise to his boss, and god knows what he’d do if he didn't show up. But at least Bratty and Catty didn't take weird pictures of him. They were a little annoying, but they weren't mean.

“I'll… Think about it. I promised my boss something, and the last thing I wanna do is piss him off.” Burgerpants explained. The two friends gasped in unison. “Oh my gosh. Can you get Mettaton to sign something for us? Like, shit, a piece of paper, anything.” Bratty practically begged him. Burgerpants shrugged. “Sure thing.” There was no harm in asking for an autograph, right? Of course not, he told himself.

The pair of friends thanked him over and over as he said his goodbyes. What a couple of fangirls.

Apart from encounters with “old friends” (as if he could call them that.), he was enjoying his little stroll around town. It was cold as balls, but it sort of added to the atmosphere. It was all very calming and tranquil, and Sean loved it.

 

The snow was cold underneath his paws, making that nice crunching sound. 

Everything was wonderful, and any stress he’d had about his boss was far, far in the back of his mind.

 

\--

 

Mettaton was face down on Alphys’s workbench. She was busy tinkering with his new switch on his back due to the first seven test runs being unsuccessful. The problems ran from the the switch not moving at all to Mettaton overheating and nearly exploding. 

To say the least, it was a little jarring.

Mettaton barely had much to say about his body being fucked around with. Not like there was anything to talk about anyways. All the noise he really made was the occasional sound of surprise whenever he was hit with a small jolt of electricity. It didn't hurt, really. It was just startling.

A couple more moments passed of Alphys doing god knows what before she finally spoke. “All done! Do you need any help getting up?” 

“No, that won't be necessary.” Mettaton said, hoisting himself up and hopping off of the workbench. “I'd like to test it now, if that's alright. I have to have it ready by tonight.” He told Alphys who looked pretty focused on the notes she was taking. “That'll be fine! It should work just fine. There were just a few loose wires that were causing those electrocutions.” Alphys explained. “We can test in just a few minutes here. Lemme just finish my notes, aaaand....Okay!” She placed her clipboard on her desk and turned to face Mettaton. 

“I’ll flip it for you. Here.” She reached around Mettaton’s body, locating and eventually flipping the switch on his back.

There probably wasn't enough space in this tiny workroom for him transform easily, but then again he did insist on testing it as soon as it was done. 

The transformation was… A tad sudden. His body shifted and changed shape, while Alphys looked on in wonder and pride at her work. But in less than a flash, Mettaton had completely changed. Alphys could barely contain her excitement as she examined every part of Mettaton’s new form.

Admittedly, he was quite impressed himself. Longer arms, gorgeous legs, a stunning face… This was everything he needed and more. 

“So, how do you like it?” Alphys asked, looking up at him. Mettaton was hardly done admiring himself before she spoke. “It's fabulous! You've really outdone yourself this time, darling.” To say he was satisfied with his new form would be the biggest understatement of the year. He loved it.

“Aw, gee…” She blushed, giggling to herself a bit. 

Mettaton gave a small smile. How endearing his creator could be. But he had been in the lab for more than a few hours. It was getting rather late, and he needed to get to the shop before Burgerpants did. 

“I do have to get going. I told you I was expecting a meeting with one of my employees, yes? He should arrive soon and I'd hate to miss him.” Alphys took a few moments to process his words, then nodded. “Oh, that's fine! I wouldn't want you to be late for work stuff.” She smiled. “If you need any more touch-ups on your switch just lemme know.”

Mettaton chuckled. “Of course. See you around, Alphys.” 

And with that, he made his way out of the lab, and headed straight for the hotel.

\--

Burgerpants flopped down on his bed. He was out for most, if not all of the day. As much as he'd love to just close his eyes and fall asleep, he knew he still had to see his boss tonight. If he didn't show up, he'd never hear the end of it. He stretched out on his bed, just like he did in the morning. 

Sean was comfortable, sleepy and warm. The perfect recipe for a cat nap.

But when he glanced at his clock, he groaned. Turns out his meeting with Mettaton was sooner than he thought. 

He sat up, rubbed his eyes and prepared to leave the house once more. I guess I'll have to catch the train to sleepytime junction some other time. The thought made him cringe. If Burgerpants was being brutally honest, he was deadass tired. He wanted nothing more than to curl up, fall asleep and forget any anxieties he had about his boss. Knowing it was impossible, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, combing the unruly fur on his face, wincing whenever his whiskers got caught in the plastic teeth. After his fur was in check, he straightened out his clothes somewhat. It was half-assed, but whatever. It wasn’t like he was on a date or anything.

...Yeah, no. Nothing like that.

He left the bathroom and headed for the door, grabbing a small pocket knife on the way out. It was only sensible to be more cautious at nighttime, especially with weirdos around the hotel trying to see Mettaton. 

Burgerpants trotted out of his house, almost excited to see his boss. His heart was practically racing as he made his way down the porch and towards the hotel. His head was swimming with thoughts. He had no idea what awaited him at the hotel, but he was ready for whatever came his way. 

At least, he thought so.

The walk to the hotel was fairly stressful. Burgerpants was breathing hard, and his entire body was shaking. He stopped in his tracks and took a few deep breaths, focusing on his lungs inflating and deflating before walking again. I can do this. It’s not like he’s gonna do any weird stuff. That’s what he told himself, anyway. He really had no idea what to expect when he arrived. The fact that quite literally anything could happen in the next hour or so was more or less scaring the shit out of Sean.

 

He began walking again, feeling the snow crunch underneath his paws. He was nearly at the hotel now, until he tripped on a giant rock sticking out of the ground.

Burgerpants ungracefully faceplanted in the snow, and eventually hitting his head on something very hard. He released a small, pained whimper as he tried to support his upper body on shaky arms. There were a few drops of blood on the snow where his face used to be. He raised a paw to his nose, rubbing it a bit and staring down at his paw. 

He groaned. He most definitely broke his nose.   
Sean was still trembling as he slowly stood up, only then noticing the throbbing pain in his foot. He hissed at the rock that tripped him and carefully continued walking, blood dripping onto his sweater every now and then.

After a few more minutes, he finally made it to the hotel. He looked like he’d gotten into a fight, but he made it on time. Burgerpants walked past the fountain, and strolled into the shop.

And, wow. It had been a while since he’d last been here. It looked eerily empty without Mettaton going in and out and shouting at Burgerpants for doing something wrong. He glanced at the door to his boss’s office. He was waiting for him on the other side.

 

His heart began racing again and he took another deep breath. He made his way to the door slowly, his hand shaking a bit as he reached for the doorknob. He could do this. It’d be fine. With those two thoughts repeating in his head, he cracked open the door and peeked in.

“Mettaton…?” He mewed into the small room. 

“Burgerpants. You made it.” Came the mechanical reply. “Come in.”

He stepped into the room, making sure to close the door behind him. Mettaton was at his desk, waiting. “Why don’t you sit down?” His boss gestured to one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. Sean sat, clasping his paws together in his lap.

Mettaton looked at him, or at least it looked like he was. He was just sort of facing forward, his big screen flickering thoughtfully. “Burgerpants, would you like to tell me why you’re covered in blood?” He asked, almost threateningly.

Sean’s ear twitched. “I tripped on a rock on the way here. Broke my nose. It’s fine.” He explained as quickly as possible, now avoiding eye contact. Screen contact? Whatever. He just hoped his boss didn't notice how nervous he was.

“I see.” He said flatly.

“U-um… So… Why did you want me to come here again?” Sean stammered. Mettaton seemed to relax a bit. “I wanted to show you something.” He replied.

Burgerpants squinted. “Is it because I tried to quit…?” His voice was barely more than a whisper.   
He looked small in his seat and to tell the truth, he might as well be wearing a big, shiny ‘I really wish I weren’t here right now’ button.

Mettaton chuckled. “You’ll see.” 

The vague response left Sean looking more nervous than when he walked in. 

His boss made a noise that resembled clearing his nonexistent throat. “Anyway. You know how I was speaking with Alphys during our last run-in?” He asked, leaning forwards. “Well, just today I had this little switch fixed up. Impressive, hm?” Mettaton spun around, showing off the large switch on his back.

Sean inspected it, standing up from his seat to try and touch the shiny white thing. Before he even got close, Mettaton spoke again. “It would mean the world to me if you could flip it.” His voice was low. Almost sultry. Sean audibly gulped and reached for the switch, grabbing hold of it and flipping it the other way. Mettaton shivered. “Stand back, darling.”

Burgerpants scampered away, crouching behind the desk. What was going on? Mettaton looked like he was going to either explode or have a seizure. He kind of hoped he would explode, after the whole picture fiasco. Just then, a huge cloud of fog poofed out of… Well, out of nowhere, seemingly. Burgerpants coughed and wheezed for a few good moments before glancing around in the thick fog, searching for his boss. “M-Mettaton? Where are y-” He shut his mouth faster than ever. Something just tapped his shoulder. He was practically paralyzed by the touch. 

“Over here, darling.”  
A voice that sounded vaguely like Mettaton rang in his ears. Sean turned around hesitantly, unsure of what he was preparing himself to see.

And there stood probably the most attractive thing he’d ever seen.

It looked like his boss, it kind of sounded like his boss, and it was six feet of metallic handsomeness. All Sean could do was stand and stare at the humanoid version of Mettaton in front of him. Oh man, he had legs for days. But of course, Burgerpants wasn’t here just to stare at him. Mettaton had other plans for the awestruck employee.

With his new form all situated, he leaned a little closer to Sean. Thankfully, it seemed to have the exact effect on his employee that he desired. This should be easy. “Burgerpants… Could you do something for me?” He asked, his voice quiet. Sean felt his face grow warmer under his fur. He nodded slowly, trying to avoid his bosses intense gaze. He was practically frozen still.  
“Just stay here for me. You don’t have to do anything but that.” Mettaton said, his metallic voice smooth and gentle. Sean took a deep breath, then croaked out something that sounded like ‘okay’.

Mettaton decided to push his limits a bit more. The poor cat-monster could barely even move. He rested his hands on Sean's shoulders, gently massaging them. Sean was sure he was going to explode. Holy shit. His boss's hand might as well have been red hot. 

Mettaton gave a small smile. “You're very tense, darling.” He purred. Burgerpants dug his claws into his palms. “I know.” was about all he could get himself to say. He couldn't even move. 

Mettaton suddenly withdrew his hands, and before Sean could comment on the abrupt movement, one of Mettaton’s knees was wedged between his legs. His back was uncomfortably leaned against the edge of the big, mahogany desk he was fangirling over only a few days ago. Mettaton leaned a bit closer to him, their chests almost touching. 

Okay, maybe this was getting weird. 

“Um. Mettaton, sir… What are you doing?” He asked carefully. His heart was pounding.

Mettaton giggled. “Just touching you. Is there a problem?” Sean was acutely aware of the knee encroaching on his nether regions. He felt sick. “I have to go.” He spoke quickly, trying to stand upright without the desk digging into his back. 

“I'm sorry. I… I don't feel well.” Not exactly a lie. Mettaton shot him a concerned look. “What's with the rush? I thought you were enjoying yourself.” 

Burgerpants felt a migraine coming on. “I don't… Want you to touch me like that.” He hoped that'd be enough explanation. He turned to open the office's door when he felt a metallic hand clasp around his wrist. Firm. Suddenly his boss didn't feel warm anymore. 

“Stay.” 

Sean inhaled sharply. “No. No, no, no. I'm leaving.” The tip of his tail twitched with annoyance. He was either running straight out of this hotel hellhole or he was going to give his boss a piece of his mind. 

Mettaton narrowed his eyes. He thought about tightening his grip, but decided against it. As if he needed to piss this kid off any more than he had.

Sean pulled his wrist free. He might have a bruise there for a while. He felt… Violated, to an extent. Disappointed that he just stood there and let himself be touched like that. He hissed to himself before cracking open the door and practically sprinted out.

Out of Mettaton's office, out of the shop and out of the hotel.

He ran and didn't look back. 

It was rather late now, and much colder out. How did it even snow underground, anyway? Sean whined. He had more important things to worry about, including briefly debated whether or not he should just lock himself in his house forever. In the heat of the moment, it seemed like a good idea. He let out a somber sigh.

Right then, his phone began to ring in his pocket. He dreaded looking at who was calling. It was without doubt his boss, calling to cuss him out. He didn't even want to answer.

After a few moments, the incessant tone bothered him. He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. 

It was Nick. He felt like a cubic tonne had been lifted off of his shoulders. He picked up with little hesitation. 

“Pick up- Oh! Burgy! Hi!” Nick said, sounding cheery.

Burgerpants smiled. “Hi, Nick.” 

“So, um… You probably know why I called, yes?” His friend asked. Sean shrugged, knowing full well Nick couldn't see it. “Oh, yeah. My meeting with good ol’ what’s his face.”   
Nick paused. Sean didn't sound to happy. “Did something happen while you were there?” 

Another shrug. “Just being an invasive, creepy bastard as usual.” He grinned to himself bitterly. “Nothing new there.”

“Sean, if something happened… I'd really like to know. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but at least consider it.” Nick sighed. “You're my best friend and I care about you. I don't want you to be hurt.”

“I… Appreciate it. Thank you, Nick.” That was all he could bring himself to say. He was on the verge of tears, and he desperately wished Nick were here with him. “I should go. It's late and I'm tired.”

Nick nodded to himself. “Of course. Sleep well, Sean.” 

“Yeah, you too.” With that, he hung up. He held his head in his paws and groaned. He yawned, then set himself on the path to his house. 

He didn't know what he was supposed to do, or how he was supposed to progress after this. He never wanted to see his stupid boss ever again.

It took him a few minutes of bitterly walking home in the cold before he actually reached his house, but he had never fumbled with the door quicker. Once he was in, he slammed the door behind him and sighed. It was much warmer inside. 

He struggled out of his bloodstained sweater and tossed it into a corner somewhere. He didn't care where it ended up. All Sean wanted to do was sleep. He switched off the lights and flopped over on the couch, too lazy to stagger into his bedroom.

He closed his eyes and wrapped himself up in the blanket he always kept on his sofa in case of emergency naps. 

He yawned again, then was slowly pulled into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo wee. hope ya enjoyed that one. not too much of our sunshine boy, nicky tho.
> 
> no worries, he gets plenty more time in the next chapter!


End file.
